Powers Reveled
by Loki-rei
Summary: The first chapter of many, leena and kenneth meet, and kenneth goes soft and adopts leena


Winterr  
  
Left.... No. Left some more. There was a faint click as the last tumbler of the lock slid into place.  
  
"yes!" I hissed under my breath, looking at the lock and tugging lightly on the small latch to the door. The door swung open, and I looked inside. Laying on the floor of the vault, was a pile of shimmering gold, and jewels.  
  
"holy shit." I murmured under my breath.  
  
The gold glinted invitingly and I reached out my hand. I gently lifted a shining necklace and placed it in my large black bag that had previously been slung over my shoulder. Underneath it was a drab bag, dark brown in colour and frayed at the edges. I picked it up and was surprised at its weight. I peeked inside and saw a glint of silver. I shrugged, and stuffed the bag into my pocket. I started to put more things into the bag when I heard the faint click of a heel on the floor behind me. I started to stand, but when I heard nothing more, I kept working. A few seconds later there was a slight pressure in between my shoulder blades.  
  
"well, well, well. If it isn't- ..." the voice stopped and the owner of it pulled off my ski mask and tossed it up and down in his hand. "well if it isn't Winterr Aaronz. Long time, no catch. I mean see."  
  
A hand was placed on my shoulder and I was flipped around to face my old friend, Kenneth Walker.  
  
"Kenneth Walker." For a fleeting moment I was glad to see him, until I saw the badge on his shirt. "what the..."  
  
"you got that right, I'm a cop now." He said with a smirk.  
  
He spun my around again and slapped handcuffs on my wrists.  
  
"you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law."  
  
"well then use this against me! BASTARD! I don't give a damn if you are a cop or not, you have no right to arrest me! here I am, a respectable thief, doing an honest day's work. And then YOU come along and slap these damned hand cuffs on my wrists." I yelled in ken's face.  
  
"what ever. Now lets get you out to the car."  
  
We walked out to the car and I cursed mine, and Kenneth Walkers existence.  
  
Leena  
  
Come on... you can do it girl. I slowly slid my hand into a mans back pocket. I felt something smooth and leathery so I slipped it out and ran. I slipped behind a dumpster at Mc Donald and opened the wallet. My heart was beating, and my ragged clothing was soaked through with sweat. The flies buzzed around me as I looked down at the wallet and cussed at my dumb luck.  
  
The ID read- KENNETH WALKER  
  
OFFICER OF LAW  
  
On the other side of the wallet was a shiny badge. I picked it up and pinned it on my shirt.  
  
"look at me. I'm an officer. An officer with a stinky smelly butt!"  
  
I giggled at my little joke. My stomach rumbled and I stuffed the wallet down into my pocket, and prayed that it wouldn't fall out.  
  
I climbed into the dumpster and hunted around through the trash until I found a partially eaten happy meal. This was my lucky day! It was the first time I had eaten in about a week, so I gulped the food down ravenously. I clambered out of the trash and fell onto the sidewalk, skinning my knee. I limped back to the plaza and looked around for something else to steal. I saw a pair of teal blue pants straight ahead of me with a bulge in their right back pocket. I started to walk towards them when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at the uniform of a police officer.  
  
"Hello officer." I said, trying desperately to stay calm.  
  
"Hello there little one. May I ask why you are sneaking around like that? Did you take something that doesn't belong to you perhaps?" he asked in a calm voice.  
  
I straightened up and tried to look innocent.  
  
"no officer... um... officer" I looked at his name that was sewn onto his uniform. "officer Walker."  
  
"well then, may I ask why you are wearing my badge?"  
  
I looked down at my shirt and saw the silver sparkle of the badge.  
  
"I just got busted. Didn't i."  
  
The officer laughed and tightened his grip on my arm.  
  
"you sure did!"  
  
"fuck you."  
  
my mind was whirling, and I suddenly turned my body, wrenching my arm out of his grip and breaking free. I ran down the plaza, dodging people left and right. The officer was running after me, and a foot suddenly shot out from the crowd. I fell forward, putting my right hand out to break my fall. As I hit the concrete, I felt the bones in my arm snap. I screamed and started to cry.  
  
"It hurts!!! It hurts!!! I want my mommy!" I yelled, clutching my arm.  
  
The police officer lifted my bodily in his arms and ran with me to the car. Once there he picked up a two-way radio.  
  
"unit 33-7 in route to the hospital."  
  
Crackling back over the radio came static, then a voice.  
  
"why?"  
  
"a female, about," he paused and turned to look at me, "8 years old. She has a broken arm. Over and out."  
  
He switched the talking radio off, and the sirens on. I could feel the gentle pressure inside the car building as we sped down the road. My head started to spin, and I sat up straight, clutching my arm.  
  
"oww.... I want my mom." The car lurched over a speed bump, sending me crashing into the door, hitting my broken arm on it in the process. I yelled in pain, and then blacked out.  
  
Ken   
  
"kid?"  
  
I turned again as looked at the young girl who was sitting in the seat beside me. She was slumped forward against her seat belt and breathing faintly.  
  
"oh shit." I muttered to myself.  
  
We pulled into the hospital drive way and I unbuckled her restraints, causing her to fall forward onto her broken arm again. she opened her eyes for a moment and whimpered in pain. I picked her up, and was shocked to find that she was almost weightless. I ran through the swinging doors, and into the lobby of the emergency room. A man in a white coat came running to me, so I assumed that he was a doctor.  
  
"are you a doctor?"  
  
"yes. Kenneth Walker, right? I've heard so much about you." He babbled.  
  
He glanced down at the child in my arms.  
  
"what happened?" he asked me, looking quizzical.  
  
"help her now, ask questions later." I snapped, taken back at his ignorance of my small charge's injuries  
  
we raced into the emergency room, and to the beds. I softly laid the girl down on one of them, and settled into a chair next to her. A doctor, more dignified then the intern who has ushered me in, tapped me on the shoulder and offered some hot coffee.  
  
"what brings you here?" he asked me, shooting a glance at the small child.  
  
"this little one," I pointed at the girl, "stole my wallet, and would have gotten away with it if she hadn't come back to the plaza where I was and I saw my badge pinned to her shirt."  
  
"how did she hurt herself?"  
  
"she tried to run, but fell and I think she broke her arm."  
  
The doctor walker over to the girl, and took a needle off the silver cart alongside her bed. He took her small, thin uninjured arm in his big hands and inserted the needle into the skin of her forearm. he then attached a clear plastic tube to the needle. I ran my eyes along the tube. It ended in a large plastic bag, which dripped fluid into the tube, and into her arm.  
  
"its called an I.V." the doctor said. "we're going to have to take her down to X-ray, so we can find out just how badly her bone is broken."  
  
"um... alright..." I muttered.  
  
I sat and waited for almost 45 minutes before they wheeled her back in.  
  
"Mr. Walker? You should wake up now. She's asking for you."  
  
Huh? I had fallen asleep?  
  
"I was asleep?" I mumbled, looking up and rubbing my eyes.  
  
I glanced over at her bed, where she was laying with a stark white cast on her arm, and frightened eyes.  
  
"officer?" she whispered, looking at me. "you're still here!"  
  
she started to cry, so I got up and walked over to her bed.  
  
"Shhhhhhh its ok. I'm right here." I said, taking my hand and brushing her hair out of her eyes. "don't cry. Everything will be ok."  
  
she looked at me and smiled a little. Then she pushed herself up on her uninjured arm and lay propped up like that. I walked back over to my chair and sat down. I let my eyes slip closed, and next thing I knew I was in dreamland.  
  
I woke up some time later to gentle snoring close to my ear. I looked down to find that she had crawled out of her bed, into my lap and had flung her arms around my neck. I reached my arms out and wrapped them around her, to try to stop her shivering. I looked around, and saw a blanket on the floor. I picked it up and wrapped it around her. She looked up for a minute.  
  
"daddy?"  
  
"no, its just me Ken." I said, keeping my arms around her.  
  
She snuggled into the bulk of my jacket and the warmth of the blanket.  
  
"Mmmm" she murmured, drifting off to sleep.  
  
I looked down at her, and saw the faint shadow of her eye lashes on her cheeks. I smoothed her hair. Man, I thought to myself, I must be going soft or something. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Lex 


End file.
